Monalisa
by ReiyKa
Summary: Tapi, khusus untuk kasus satu ini, dia berhasil memikat Suzune Ring, gadis yang akan mendampinginya di depan altar—lupakan, itu belum akan dibahas sekarang—bukan dengan semua kelebihannya.


Hatsune Mikuo, 20 tahun, jelas termasuk ke dalam daftar cowok manis-oh-sangat-memesona di daftar mahasiswa Institut Teknologi Crypton.

Hatsune—Mikuo.

Dengan rambut halus berwarna biru kehijauan—atau orang bisa menyebutnya sebagai warna _tosca_—yang dipotong melewati telinga, tapi tidak melewati bahunya, hingga memberikan kesan _manly_ namun _cute_ sekaligus. Dengan mata sewarna helaian rambutnya yang tajam dan menantang, memberikan kesan berani sekaligus lembut penuh cinta. Dengan tinggi badan 178 yang pas hingga para gadis tidak perlu mendongak untuk menatap paras tampan berbentuk sempurna yang sungguh indah, sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Hatsune—Mikuo.

Status keluarga Hatsune yang terpasung di depan nama kecilnya jelas memberikan dampak yang cukup berarti padanya. Betapa keluarga yang terdiri dari Ayah, arsitek bangunan penting Jepang—Ibu, penulis naskah film berbakat—Adik, gadis yang teramat imut!—jelas semua orang hampir memuji betapa menyenangkannya keluarganya tercipta.

Hatsune—Mikuo.

Dengan indeks prestasi kumulatif dalam rentang 3,26 hingga 3,62 jelas dia bisa dimasukkan ke dalam deretan mahasiswa berprestasi. Dan oh, apa jurusannya? Teknik informatika, orang pengutak-atik logika komputerisasi, mampu membaca setiap kode rahasia apapun. Salah satu jurusan menantang di era globalisasi seperti sekarang ini.

Jadi, apa masih perlu meragukan otak jeniusnya?

Hatsune—Mikuo.

Pemuda dengan suara mantap, berisi, dan lembut. Dengan mengatakan satu kata saja, getaran halus akan terasa di hati semua orang yang mendengarnya. Menggodanya bagaikan bisikan malaikat halus hingga menebarkan perasaan manis yang menyebar ke seluruh hati.

Hatsune—Mikuo.

Ooh, betapa dia adalah sosok adonis yang dapat membuat seluruh hati luluh saat melihatnya. Seluruh hal yang menyusun tubuhnya, adalah ciptaan yang harus disyukuri.

Pangeran Hatsune Mikuo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><span>special thanks<br>semua pembaca **berry blue  
><strong>papap, buat bunganya yang harum, kamu manis banget **;*  
><strong>dan **kamu **yang udah buka halaman ini!

disclaimer  
><em>everything about vocaloid is not mine<em>_  
><em>they, vocaloid, belong to<em>_ _Yamaha, Zero-G_, _Crypton Future Media_, _PowerFX_, _INTERNET Co.,Ltd_, _AH Software_, _Ecapsule_, _Sony Music Entertainment_, _Bplats  
>Can't take my eyes of you was written by Bob Crewe and Bob Gaudio and the arrangement was done by Artie Schroeck and Gaudio<em>_  
><em>and everything about plot in this story is belong to me, ReiyKa<em>_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>her.<strong>

* * *

><p>Gakupo hampir merobek kertas di tangannya. Mata ungunya menatap ke sosok yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di sebelahnya. Dia mengenal sosok di sebelahnya itu. Sosok itu adalah sahabat baiknya ketika mereka sama-sama bertemu di jurusan teknik informatika Institut Teknologi Crypton. Sosok itu amat sangat dikenalnya bagaikan seluruh indera tubuhnya sendiri. Satu sosok konyol, bodoh, idiot, entah bagaimana cara Gakupo menggambarkannya. Yang jelas, sosok ini memiliki nama sama dengan tokoh dalam artikel kampus utamanya yang baru saja dibacanya barusan.<p>

Sosok bernama Hatsune Mikuo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada majalah bulanan kampus, Mikuo?"

Sosok Mikuo masih bergulung dalam posisi yang amat sangat tidak terhormat. Mukanya memerah dan napasnya hampir habis dengan suara tawa yang berderai keluar dari mulutnya. Oh, betapa semua ini sangat konyol baginya.

Gakupo memutar bola matanya dan mendesah mengasihani anggota klub buletin kampusnya. Apa yang dilakukan Mikuo hingga mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Mikuo memang bermulut manis—oh, Gakupo harus memuji bagaimana lidah pemuda itu mampu merancang setiap kalimat agar terdengar atraktif dan persuasif—tapi kalau dibilang sebagai sosok pangeran?

_Please_! Tidakkah dunia sudah mulai menggila?

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu—yang bagi Gakupo adalah menit-menit terbodoh sepanjang hidupnya karena dia harus mendengarkan tawa Mikuo yang bodoh—akhirnya pemuda berambut biru kehijauan itu berhenti. Mukanya benar-benar memerah hingga ujung telinganya dan ada bekas air mata di matanya.

Majalah buletin kampus jelas memberikannya hiburan paling menyenangkan selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Jadi," Gakupo kembali memulai, "apa yang kau lakukan hingga buletin kampus bisa membuat artikel seperti ini?"

"Hei, hargai aku, Gakupo." Mikuo tersenyum lebar menatap sahabatnya. "Aku ketua himpunan informatika lho! Tidakkah menurutmu aku cukup keren?"

Bola mata ungu Gakupo berputar. "Menurut orang-orang yang tidak mengenalmu, mungkin, itu benar."

Mikuo mengangguk cepat sambil tetap tersenyum. Mereka berdua berada di ruang kesekertariatan HMIF, himpunan mahasiswa informatika, ruangan yang cukup besar dengan beberapa layar komputer di dalamnya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan buku-buku yang berceceran di lantainya dan dengung hasil _reboot_ komputer karena kesalahan analisis kode program.

"Tapi aku memang tampan, Gakupo," matanya berputar tidak puas, "walaupun memang tidak setampan dirimu."

Gakupo—Kamui Gakupo. Lebih dikenal sebagai sahabat Mikuo. Semua orang mengenal bagaimana misteriusnya pemuda berambut ungu panjang itu. Jarang bicara, tapi tidak berarti dia pendiam. Dia hanya mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat pas yang tepat di setiap suasana. Tidak bersikap berlebihan, namun pas sesuai kadarnya, adalah ciri khas dari Gakupo.

"Terserahlah. Aku tidak peduli soal itu, tapi serius saja, kau apakan anak-anak buletin kampus sih?"

"Menurutmu apa?" Mikuo berkedip nakal.

"Siapa lagi kali ini?" tanya Gakupo yang sudah paham dengan jalan pikiran Mikuo.

"Lily, mahasiswi desain interior seni rupa. Seangkatan sama kita. Anaknya cantik banget lho!"

"Siapa peduli," tukas Gakupo cepat. "Berhentilah pacaran dengan banyak orang kalau kamu nggak serius, Mikuo."

Sambil meletakkan kepala di atas tangan yang bertumpu di sikunya, Mikuo terkekeh geli. "Berapa usiamu tahun ini, Gakupo? Jangan teralu serius dalam menyikapi hubungan lah!"

"Kamu yang teralu main-main, Mikuo."

Si pemuda satu lagi tersenyum sambil berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Kalau aku ketemu satu cewek yang bisa buat _penyakit_ku hilang, aku akan jatuh cinta mati-matian padanya."

"Memangnya niat nyari selama ini?"

Mikuo nyengir lebar. "Aku tahu gadis itu pasti akan muncul di hadapanku, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarinya."

"Hipotesis yang bagus," gumam Gakupo seraya berdiri dari tempatnya. "Kau sangat percaya diri, Romeo!"

Saat Gakupo berjalan melewatinya. Mikuo menujuk kepalanya. "Aku tahu karena aku jenius, Gakupo. Aku tahu cewek itu pasti akan datang kepadaku. Karena, Hatsune Mikuo teralu sulit untuk ditolak bukan?"

"Yeah!" Gakupo tersenyum lebar. Sudah sewajarnya bahwa sahabatnya itu memiliki rasa percaya diri yang cukup besar. "Jadi, kita siap menyambut para mahasiswa baru itu?" tanyanya sambil menarik jaket berwarna coklat, jaket himpunan mereka.

"Yap!" Mikuo mengangguk yakin. "Aku cukup keren bukan?"

"Kau masih mau nampang depan para mahasiswa baru?"

"Siapa yang tahu kalau cewek idamanku ada di antara mereka, Gakupo." Mikuo berjalan sambil mengalungkan jaketnya di lehernya. "Aku harus bersiap setampan-tampannya supaya dia bisa langsung jatuh cinta padaku!"

"Yap. Aku akan mendoakanmu, Mikuo."

Dengan langkah pelan, mereka berdua keluar dari sekre himpunan mereka, berjalan menuju kolam air mancur yang terletak tepat di tengah Institut Teknologi Crypton. Disana mereka bisa melihat barisan orang dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas beraneka warna. Ada yang panjang, pendek, mengenakan blazer berwarna terang, atau sweater tipis, sepatu kulit mengkilap, sepatu kets beraneka warna.

Mikuo tersenyum puas melihat semangat yang terpancar di mata setiap mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru itu. Rasanya sangat menyegarkan untuk melihat wajah baru di kampusnya tercinta.

"Ada yang manis nggak?" tanya Mikuo kepada salah seorang teman sejurusannya yang mengenakan jaket persis seperti miliknya.

"Banyak banget!" Orang itu menjawab sambil mengabadikan momen itu.

"Oh ya?" Senyum Mikuo melebar. "Aku boleh pinjam kameranya?"

"Boleh kok. Hati-hati tapi ya."

Mikuo segera menerima kamera tipe SLR berwarna hitam itu. Cukup berat dibandingkan kamera digital yang dimilikinya di rumah. Dengan cekatan, Mikuo segera mengalungkan talinya di leher sebagai penjagaan siapa tahu kamera itu tergelincir dari tangannya. Setelah itu, pemuda berambut biru kehijauan itu berjalan mendekati barisan yang sedang dimobilisasi itu.

Pancaran matahari segera menerpa wajahnya ketika dia keluar dari balik bayangan gedung untuk mengejar barisan mobilisasi itu. Dia berjalan semakin mendekat ke air mancur yang terletak tepat di tengah kampusnya untuk membidik wajah-wajah gugup namun berani di sekitarnya. Rasa puas terpancar di benak Mikuo setiap kali dia menekan tombol kamera.

Beberapa masa kampus namun berbeda jurusan dengannya tampak sibuk berteriak-teriak menyemangati para anggota baru kampus mereka. Hiruk pikuk ramai terdengar dari semua penjuru, membuat Mikuo mengingatkannya pada saat dia menjadi mahasiswa baru tiga tahun yang lalu. Rasanya begitu menyegarkan dan membuat dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menginjak tingkat tiga di waktu yang sama sekali tidak terasa.

Sambil terus mengabadikan setiap momen, Mikuo berjalan begitu dekat dengan air mancur kampusnya. Percikan air mengenai wajahnya, menebarkan rasa dingin yang terasa nyaman di kulitnya. Dia tersenyum sambil menurunkan kameranya.

Air mancur Institut Teknologi Crypton hanya memancarkan air ke atas, standar air mancur biasa, tapi yang membuat Mikuo menyukainya adalah cipratan air yang menyebar ke segala arah akan memberikan efek berbeda. Di jam-jam khusus seperti sekarang ini ketika matahari sudah bergerak turun, tapi masih cukup bersinar, cipratan air itu akan memecah warna sang surya menjadi warna-warna lainnya.

Seperti sekarang ini, sinar matahari telah berubah jika dilihat dari posisi Mikuo sekarang. Dia bisa melihat siluet pelangi kecil yang tampak indah, tapi teralu sulit untuk diabadikan dengan kamera. Karena itulah, Mikuo hanya menikmatinya hingga merasa dirinya cukup puas.

_"Aku suka pelangi, _Niichan_!"_

Mikuo menyukai pelangi seperti gadis itu menyukainya. Gadis itu adalah orang yang paling disayanginya setelah dirinya sendiri. Gadis manis kuncir dua yang selalu mengatakan apapun yang diinginkannya, bertindak sesuka hatinya, tapi tetap saja, Mikuo jelas menyayanginya lebih dari apapun.

"Aku juga suka pelangi, Miku_-chan_!"

Dan kemudian, walaupun tahu tidak akan terekam dalam gambar, Mikuo mengangkat kameranya dan membidik tepat ke arah pelangi air mancur itu. Kilasan warna memang terlihat dari lensanya, tapi bukan itu yang membuat iris biru kehijauan milik Mikuo melebar penuh rasa keterkejutan.

Jemarinya menekan tombol untuk merekamnya dalam gambar.

Kamera itu turun pelan dan menempel di dada Mikuo.

Dia kembali mengerjap pelan

Di balik pelangi, dia bisa melihat sesuatu—bukan, seseorang yang tersenyum malu-malu dengan tatapan gugup.

Jantung Mikuo terasa berdetak begitu kencang ketika menyadari bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Akhirnya dia menemukannya!

Satu gadis yang begitu mirip dengan gadis idealnya!

Mikuo tersenyum puas.

Dia yakin satu hal, dia sudah jatuh cinta pada sosok misterius yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mikuo menyodorkan selembar kertas kepada gadis berambut pirang di hadapannya. Senyum di wajah tampannya tidak mereda ketika dia justru dihadiahi tatapan sinis.

"Kita putus?"

Mikuo mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah," sahut si pirang santai. "Aku tahu kalau kita memang tidak akan terlibat hubungan romansa lebih jauh lagi."

Mikuo mengangguk pelan.

"Jadi, sekarang setelah kita putus, kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis lain?" Si pirang terkekeh pelan. "Kau benar-benar jahat, Mikuo."

"Sudah kubilang ketika kita pacaran kan, Lily, aku suka rambut panjangmu, makanya kita pacaran."

"Lantas gadis ini?" Si pirang menunjuk foto ukuran 4R yang dicetak Mikuo. "Kau tertarik padanya karena dia berambut panjang dan berkuncir dua? Ooh, kupikir gosip tentang penyakit itu tidak benar."

"Peduli banget deh soal itu!" Mikuo mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi, kau tahu siapa dia?"

Lily menatap Mikuo lekat-lekat. "Dengan penyakit itu, kau sudah dihapus dalam list Pangeran tahu!"

"Peduli banget soal itu!" tukas Mikuo cepat. "Jadi, kamu tahu siapa dia?"

Iris biru Lily menatap gambar di foto itu sekilas. Sebagai ketua buletin sekolah, dia mengetahui nama serta wajah setiap mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru kampus mereka. Oke, dia memang tidak mampu mengingatnya, tapi dia jelas punya data tentang mereka di laptop. Rektorat sudah berbaik hati untuk memberikan info itu padanya.

Tapi sekarang, ada pemuda dengan niat tidak murni mencoba menggunakan data-data itu dengan sangat tidak bijaksana.

"Boleh aku lihat sebentar?" Lily mengambil foto itu dan membawanya menuju komputer klubnya. Dia mencoba menyelusuri beberapa foto dengan _mouse_nya dan sekitar beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali ke hadapan Mikuo dengan foto tadi dan selembar kertas hasil _print_.

Mikuo nyengir lebar. "Kau dapat datanya?"

Lily mengangkat kertasnya ketika Mikuo akan menyambarnya. "Hei, katakan padaku, Mikuo, kenapa kau menyukai gadis ini?"

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama!"

"Oh, ayolah," Lily memutar bola matanya. "Kau, Mikuo, si perayu ulung yang selalu muncul di setiap acara _gokon_, sama sekali tidak cocok dengan situasi cinta pada pandangan pertama! Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya!"

"Aku tidak perlu mengenalnya untuk jatuh cinta padanya!" sahut Mikuo sambil tersenyum.

"Manis sekali! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan adikmu yang memiliki kakak yang _so sister complex_!" Lily duduk kembali di kursinya tepat di hadapan Mikuo. "Katakan bahwa dia sangat mirip dengan adikmu!"

"Yap. Sekitar..." Mikuo memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba menghitung dengan otak jeniusnya, "85%..."

"Angka yang cukup tinggi."

"Jadi, kau mau mewawancarai aku atau ingin menahanku agar aku tidak mengetahui siapa nama gadis itu? Jangan bilang bahwa kau benar-benar serius memendam perasaan padaku!"

"Besar kepala seperti biasanya ya..."

"Hei hei, terima kasih kepadamu, Lily, beneran deh, tanpa kamu aku nggak mungkin bisa terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa baru itu. Dan siapa tahu—" Mikuo mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "—gadis itu menyadari keberadaan Pangeran tampan seperti aku."

Lily tersenyum sambil menyerahkan kertasnya pada Mikuo. "Dengar aku, Pangeran sok tampan, selama kau tidak menyukai isinya, kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar mencintainya."

"Omong kosong, Lily!" Mikuo tertawa. "Asalkan bisa bersama dengannya, aku..."

"Yang kau cintai itu fisik adikmu, bodoh!"

"Aku tahu kok."

Lily menatap Mikuo dengan ekspresi jijik. "Kamu nggak _incest_ kan?"

"Nggaklah!" seru Mikuo sambil tertawa. "Aku sayang Miku_-chan_ karena dia adikku, tidak ada perasaan berbahaya lainnya. Kebetulan saja, tipe cewek idealku mirip seperti Miku_-chan_."

"Terus berarti kamu cuma suka penampilan luarnya kan?" Lily mengacungkan foto gadis itu. "Dengan rambut kebiruan yang panjang serta kebetulan dikuncir dua kan?"

"Gaya favoritnya adalah kuncir dua kok, Lily."

Gadis pirang itu menatap mantannya dengan ekspresi datar. "Kau sudah mengamatinya? Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa pacaran dengan _stalker_ sepertimu?!"

"Aku cuma memperhatikannya dari jauh, Lils. Kalau aku sudah berubah jadi _stalker_, untuk apa aku datang padamu sekarang?" Dia nyengir lebar.

"Tetap saja, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kau _hanya_ menyukai penampilan luarnya saja."

"Kalau suka fisiknya, pasti juga suka dalamnya kan?"

Lily menghela napas panjang. "Karena kau ini sepupuku sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mempermasalahkan cara pandangmu selalu aneh dalam berbagai situasi itu, Mikuo."

"Kau tidak pernah protes kalau aku mendekati cewek berambut panjang seperti Miku_-chan_!"

"Beda tahu! Waktu itu kau mendekati mereka tanpa hati!"

"Jahat! Aku lumayan menyukai mereka tahu!"

"Tapi semuanya berakhir dengan cara yang sama kan? Putus karena kau tidak ingin berlanjut ke jalur yang lebih serius lagi kan?"

Mikuo mengangkat bahunya. "Terserahlah." Dan selanjutnya, mata hijau kebiruannya menatap deretan huruf di lembar hasil _print_ Lily tadi.

Suzune Ring, 15210051, Arsitektur 2010

_Oh, betapa namanya sungguh manis. Ditulis dengan huruf katakana yang bermakna light hearted—hati cahaya._

Tempat tanggal lahir: Kyoto, 12 Desember

_Lahir di tempat seindah Kyoto? Cocok dengan keanggunan yang dimilikinya._

Tinggi badan: 160cm 

_Pas sekali! 172 dan 160 tidak teralu jauh! Dia tidak perlu berjinjit untuk menciumku!_

Berat badan: 54kg

_Tidak masalah selama aku bisa merengkuhnya dalam pelukan! Lagipula, cewek berlemak lebih empuk kan?_

Asal daerah: Akademi Ryu

_Akademi khusus wanita? Dia pasti tidak mengenal banyak laki-laki! Oh, betapa aku akan jadi orang pertama yang mengisi kehidupannya dengan nama cinta!_

Kegemaran: memasak

_Aku bisa membayangkan piknik berdua dengan masakan enak. Dia akan menyuapiku di bawah helaian bunga sakura di musim semi pada kencan pertama kita._

Dan begitu Mikuo melihat selembar foto yang tercetak di sudut bawah kanan lembaran itu, senyumannya semakin melebar.

Gadis itu—Suzune Ring—terlihat sangat manis di balik balutan seragam SMA-nya, tepat seperti gambar yang dimiliki oleh Mikuo saat sambutan mahasiswa baru oleh para masa kampus. Rambutnya berwarna kebiruan panjang hingga pinggangnya dan diberi gaya kuncir dua, pas sekali dengan keinginan Mikuo. Manik biru langitnya terlihat bersemangat dan ceria, persis sekali dengan gambaran Mikuo tentang gadis impiannya.

Dan oh, betapa kegemaran sang gadis adalah memasak. Bukankah sangat pas dengan jiwa gadis-gadis remaja yang luar biasa?

Mikuo tersenyum puas. Inilah yang dicari-carinya selama ini!

"Jadi, sekarang kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Lily tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya! Dia gadis idealku!"

Lily memutar bola matanya. "Kurasa dia juga akan jatuh cinta padamu, Kuo-_chan_. Aku berani bertaruh!"

"Oh, tentu saja! Tidak akan ada yang bisa menolak Hatsune Mikuo bukan?"

"Tentu saja." Lily memutar bola matanya dan begitu dia melihat tempat Mikuo duduk tadi, sang pemuda sudah berlari keluar dari ruang klubnya. Gadis pirang itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke depan komputernya, membaca identitas Suzune Ring, calon pacar sepupunya.

Dia tidak punya masalah sebenarnya, siapapun yang menjadi pacar Hatsune Mikuo sebelum ini juga tidak punya masalah dengan siapapun gadis yang akan dikencani salah satu Pangeran kampus itu.

Toh, memang tidak ada yang serius menanggapinya selama ini.

Tapi, yang Lily takutkan adalah, keseriusan di diri Mikuo saat ini, saat yang dikatakan sepupu tampannya adalah momen membahagiakan karena menemukan gadis idealnya.

Dia jelas tidak akan protes pada selera aneh Mikuo yang teralu terobsesi pada adik perempuannya, Miku_-chan_—sepupu dari Lily juga. Dari dulu, Mikuo memang sangat menyayangi Miku hingga berkata akan menikahi adik perempuannya jika tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi Mikuo—oh ya, dia sangatsangatsangat berlebihan dalam melindungi Miku.

Lily diam-diam bersyukur karena Mikuo tidak terlibat hubungan _incest_.

Tapi, dengan Ring yang sangat mirip dengan Miku?

Jelas itu juga bukan ide yang baik.

Lily mengarahkan kursor _mouse_ ke foto Suzune Ring. Makin dilihat-lihat, wajah adik tingkatnya itu makin mirip dengan sepupu perempuannya itu.

"Aku harap kau memang menyukai diri Suzune Ring_-chan_, Mikuo. Bukan cuma fisiknya."

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Mereka berkenalan dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Oh, betapa Hatsune Mikuo memang tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan cara _biasa_.

Sang Pangeran kampus datang dengan jaket himpunannya ke wilayah tenggara tempat anak-anak jurusan arsitektur berada. Tentu saja, Kamui Gakupo juga diseret paksa untuk datang ke wilayah itu. Beberapa mahasiswi arsitektur yang mengenal mereka berdua segera menyapa mereka dan ditanggapi dengan ramah. Mikuo tidak akan menolak setiap gadis yang datang ke hadapannya. Itu prinsip hidupnya selama ini dan kelihatannya tidak akan diubah terutama dalam waktu dekat ini.

Tapi, menyapa mahasiswi-mahasiswi itu bukanlah takdir yang digariskan oleh Sang Pangeran dalam agendanya hari ini. Dia ingin berkenalan dengan Suzune Ring a.k.a. gadis impiannya dan dia akan melakukannya dengan cara manis serta indah yang bisa dipikirkannya dalam setiap adegan rencananya.

Mikuo sudah mempersiapkan buket bunga mawar merah yang melambangkan cintanya selama ini. Semuanya sudah siap. Rencananya sudah matang.

Akan ada kumpul anak himpunan arsitektur dalam rangka pembukaan masa orientasi masuk himpunan mereka. Gadis impian Mikuo pasti akan hadir disana, berdiri di salah satu barisan.

Dan ketika barisan mahasiswa-mahasiswi baru arsitektur mulai kelihatan dari depan himpunan, jantung Mikuo mulai berdetak dengan irama acak tak beraturan seperti sebelumnya. Dapat dia rasakan sebuah kebahagiaan di dada yang membuatnya tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

Dengan langkah cepat, Mikuo berjalan menghampiri ketua himpunan arsitektur, IA, gadis berambut merah muda panjang dengan penampilan nyentrik yang tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Dia setingkat dengan IA sehingga Mikuo tidak perlu memasang sikap formal. Toh mereka memang sering bertemu dalam rapat massa kampus.

"Aku mau minta tolong padamu, IA-_chan_!"

Gadis dengan mata berwarna biru muda itu menatap Mikuo sambil tersenyum ramah. "Minta tolong apa, Mikuo-_kun_?"

"Aku mau memberi sedikit pengumuman," Mikuo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Boleh?"

"Pengumuman apa?"

Mikuo maju mendekat hingga jarak antara dirinya dan gadis itu menjadi begitu dekat. "Sesuatu yang amat sangat penting bagi hidupku di masa depan."

"Oh ya? Segitu pentingnya?"

"Yap!" Mikuo mengangguk cepat, kali ini tangannya menarik lengan pemuda berambut ungu yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Mikuo untuk mengetahui bahwa ketua himpunan mahasiswa arsi itu sedikit menyukai sahabatnya. "Gakupo ada disini untuk membantuku! Lihat! Sudah pasti ini perkara penting karena si pemalas seperti dia yang sibuk belajar terus bisa berada di tempat ini sekarang!" Dia memberikan cengirannya yang paling lebar, berusaha terdengar persuasif agar IA mau bekerja sama dengannya.

Di sisi lain, Gakupo justru menatapnya tajam: _oh ya? Aku bahkan ditarik kesini karena seseorang tidak berani untuk kenalan dengan seorang gadis kecil!_

Kaito mengabaikannya dan tetap tersenyum pada IA. "Jadi, boleh?"

IA tersenyum ragu, tapi kemudian dia mengangkat bahunya. "Terserahlah. Asal nggak lama aja sih sebenarnya."

"Okey!" seru Mikuo senang dan dia langsung mendorong Gakupo agar lebih mendekat ke arah IA. "Aku titip dia!" Dan secepat kilat, Mikuo berlari menuruni tribun amphiteater gedung arsitektur, tempat dimana pembukaan masa osjur itu dimulai.

Dia berlari hingga tersandung, namun dengan reflek yang amat cepat, Mikuo segera menunjukkan wajah tampannya. Dia tidak boleh kelihatan kikuk. Inilah pertama kalinya dia memperkenalkan diri di depan gadis idamannya. Tidak boleh ada yang gagal. Semuanya harus berkesan keren, tampan, manis, romantis.

Mikuo tersenyum lebar pada pemuda berambut coklat yang memegang _mic_. Alisnya sempat terangkat sebelah dengan ekspresi heran di wajahnya. Namun, dengan jempolnya yang ditujukan Mikuo ke arah IA di belakangnya, pemuda itu kemudian menyerahkan _mic_ tanpa adanya protes sama sekali.

Kemudian, dengan suaranya yang seksi, Mikuo bicara dengan nada membusung, penuh percaya diri. "Selamat siang mahasiswa baru Institut Teknologi Crypton. Senang bisa melihat wajah-wajah baru di kampus kami yang tercinta." Mikuo berjalan ke depan dengan senyuman lebar, matanya berusaha mencari setiap lekuk wajah, sedemikian rupa agar Mikuo bisa tepat sasaran.

Dan dia menemukan gadisnya berbaris di dua baris pertama, dengan kuncir duanya yang menjuntai ke bawah. Senyuman lebar terbentuk di wajah Mikuo.

Kemudian, pemuda hijau _tosca_ itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menjentikkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, kemudian lagu mulai mengalun. Dia bisa mendengar riuh rendah dari rombongan anak arsitektur, tapi dia sudah menyetel bahwa lagu itu tidak bisa dimatikan hingga _aksi kenalannya_ selesai.

Nada renda ala _jazzy_ mulai mengalun, dan Sang Pangeran Kampus itu mulai bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang bisa memabukkan sukma setiap gadis yang mendengarnya.

"_You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<br>You'd be like heaven to touch.  
>I wanna hold you so much.<br>At long last love has arrived.  
>And I thank God I'm alive.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<em>"

Barisan mahasiswa baru itu tampak riuh juga. Mereka saling berpandangan apa gerangannya pemuda nan tampan itu mendadak konser di hadapan mereka. Akan tetapi, Mikuo tidak peduli. Selama gadisnya ada disana, menatapnya dengan iris birunya yang indah, Mikuo rela melakukan segalanya.

Mikuo berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah gadisnya. Dia menatapnya dalam-dalam, mencoba membuat gadis itu mengerti bahwa apa yang Mikuo lakukan saat ini adalah demi dirinya. Ya... bahkan seorang Pangeran Kampus yang dikagumi karena indeks prestasi kumulatifnya yang dikatagorikan ke arah _cumlaude_ rela melakukan hal yang terbilang norak. Sungguh, kalau Mikuo benar dalam menafsirkan hatinya, cinta memang telah membuatnya menggila.

"_Pardon the way that I stare.  
>There's nothing else to compare.<br>The sight of you leaves me weak.  
>There are no words left to speak.<br>But if you feel like I feel.  
>Please let me know that it's real.<br>You're just too good to be true.  
>Can't take my eyes off of you.<em>"

Kali ini, Mikuo mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan begitu melihat iris biru langit gadis itu melebar, Mikuo berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya. Pemuda itu berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri, menyeruak masuk, mengacaukan barisan mahasiswi baru arsitektur.

"_I need you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
>I need you baby to warm a lonely night.<br>I love you baby.  
>Trust in me when I say: OK.<em>"

Mikuo mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan gadis berambut biru muda di hadapannya. Mahasiswa yang berbaris di sekitarnya langsung bubar begitu saja seolah sudah mengerti apa niat sebenarnya yang dimiliki Mikuo, kepada siapa lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikannya itu mengarah.

Suzune Ring menatap Mikuo dengan mata melebar. Ekspresi terkejutnya sungguh membuat Mikuo gemas hingga rasanya dia ingin mencubit pipi bundarnya. Tapi tentu saja, Pangeran Kampus seperti Mikuo tahu batasan-batasan norma masyarakat. Suzune Rin belum mengenalnya—ini seharusnya jadi momen perkenalan, bukan acara rayuan!

"_Oh pretty baby, don't let me down  
>I pray.<em>"

Suzune Ring masih terpaku menatap Mikuo dalam-dalam. Kemudian, pekikan teman-teman seangkatannya yang menyamangati Mikuo mulai membuat wajahnya merona merah dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Mikuo tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya, isyarat agar gadis itu meletakkan tangannya di tangan Mikuo. Tindakan itu sukses ditangkap dan senyuman Mikuo bertambah lebar ketika tangan dingin Suzune Ring terasa di genggaman tangannya.

"_Oh pretty baby, now that I found you, stay.  
>And let me love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...<em>"

Dan kemudian, Mikuo berlutut begitu saja di depan gadisnya, mengecup lembut jemari-jemari indah itu, dan kemudian menatap dalam-dalam ke iris biru langit itu. Sungguh, dari dekat, Suzune Ring lebih cantik daripada perkiraannya. Gadis itu bagaikan malaikat... begitu cantik... begitu memesona... begitu bercahaya...

Bolehkah Mikuo mengatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu bahkan tanpa mengenal sifatnya terlebih dahulu?

Lagu _Can't Take My Eyes of You _versi _Clay Aiken_ berhenti dimainkan dan Mikuo sekarang bisa mendengar pekikan histeris di sekitarnya. Ayolah, ini pertama kalinya Pangeran Kampus, ketua HMIF menyatakan cinta kepada seorang gadis. Bahkan di rapat kongres biasanya Mikuo lebih dikenal pasif dalam bicara pada setiap gadis—dia tidak perlu mengundang karena ada yang datang.

Kemudian, Mikuo berdiri dari tempatnya, melepaskan tangan sang gadis meskipun dia tidak rela, dan kemudian membungkuk hormat ala pangeran di kerajaan dongeng ketika mengajak sang putri berdansa.

"Hatsune Mikuo," sahutnya dengan mantap. Matanya menatap mata Suzune Ring ketika dia selesai membungkuk. "Siapa namamu?"

"Umm..." Gadis di hadapannya mengigit bibir bawahnya, kelihatan amat gugup. Wajahnya memerah bagaikan bunga delima dan Mikuo menyukainya. "Su—Suzune Ring, _Senpai_."

Pemuda _tosca_ itu mengangguk. Dia harus bertindak cepat. Siapa yang tahu kalau pemuda lain akan tertarik pada Suzune Ring seperti dirinya. Ya, dia tidak perlu logika rasional yang biasanya dia butuhkan saat _ngoding_. Dia hanya perlu menggunakan perasaannya. Hatinya. Otaknya yang kedua.

"Kalau begitu, Ring_-chan_, maukah kau—"

"HATSUNE MIKUO!"

Serta merta, acara penuh aura romantis itu hancur seketika itu juga. Dengan sebal, Mikuo menoleh ke belakang, menatap tajam. Dia bersumpah dia akan mencekik siapapun yang berani-beraninya menginterupsi acara kenalannya!

Namun, ketika melihat sosok gadis berambut coklat pendek dengan kemeja merah dan celana _jeans_, serta merta semangat kemarahan Mikuo menguap begitu saja. Berhadapan dengan Presiden Kabinet sekaligus mahasiswi arsitektur jelas bukan perkara gampang. Sakine Meiko, nama gadis itu, sosok yang bisa dibilang Mikuo amat menjauhi imej perempuan, adalah gadis—oh, sungguh, sebenarnya dia tidak masuk katagori gadis menurut Mikuo—paling beringas dan mampu membanting orang yang berat badannya dua kali lipat dibandingkan dirinya. Sungguh, dia gadis—yah, sudahlah, sebut saja dia gadis—yang paling ditakuti Hatsune Mikuo di kampus.

"JANGAN MENGACAUKAN PEMBUKAAN OSJUR HIMPUNANKU!"

Seseorang, silahkan tanya pada sosok Hatsune Ring dua puluh tahun mendatang—kenangan sang suami yang mengajaknya kenalan di depan seluruh massa himpunannya, jelas, merupakan salah satu momen yang tidak pernah dapat dilupakannya.

Hatsune—Mikuo.

Jelas, dengan ketampanannya, aura bak Pangeran yang dimilikinya, kepintaran yang kadang membuat aktivis kampus lainnya merasa iri, dia mampu membuat semua gadis terpesona habis-habisan padanya. Tapi, khusus untuk kasus satu ini, dia berhasil memikat Suzune Ring, gadis yang akan mendampinginya di depan altar—lupakan, itu belum akan dibahas sekarang—bukan dengan semua kelebihannya.

Hanya kekonyolan yang dilakukan Mikuo saat berlari mempertahankan hidupnya dari Meiko, hal itulah yang membekas di pikiran dan hati Ring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_—Karena cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa masuk logika._

* * *

><p><strong>a.n.<strong>

1 Februari 2013 - 15 Februari 2014

cerita ini harusnya dipublish setahun yang lalu haha di saat saya seharusnya saya tidur, kepala demam, badan capek, tapi entah kenapa justru kepikiran buat cerita ini.

sejujurjujurjujurnya, cerita ini dibuat untuk entry IVFA periode satu: sing/song/apapunlah, tapi karena dulu katanya setiap lagu yang mau dimasukin ke cerita itu harus buat sendiri, akhirnya ditahan dulu (saya nggak segitu kratifnya kali buat deretan kalimat galau haha).

untuk anak-anak HMIF dan IMA-G, dipinjem bentar ya jahimnya dan juga nama himpunannya hehe. Untuk kolam Intel yang sungguh seandainya kamu bersih, kamu adalah tempat romantis di kampus. Semua yang ada di cerita ini, mengacu pada tempat yang ada di sekolah tempat saya belajar sekarang.

cerita ini sebenarnya sequel dari beberapa cerita yang saya buat haha. tebak apa **;)**

_oneshoot_ atau _multichapter_? **;P**

Yaah, sudahlah. Yang berminat buat review, silahkan. **;)**


End file.
